Helping Hand
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Ruby helps Weiss with her needs, even if she's not in the mood. Based on jadetea's story Regulation


**A/N: This fic is based on an idea that was first presented to me in jadetea's story regulation on AO3. It was a smaller detail of their fic, but I thought it was incredibly sweet, and so I made a decent little fic out of it. I hope you enjoy, and checking out the their fic helps this make a lot more sense, so I suggest doing so first.  
**

 _Weiss softly nibbled on Ruby's neck gently, enjoying the soft hum from the younger girl. She began to bite down slightly, gently suckling on the warm skin, and Ruby's happy hum slowly faded to a quiet moan. Weiss' arm wrapped protectively around Ruby's waist, and she deepened the pleasureable bites to draw out more sounds of pleasure from Ruby._

" _I'm want you so bad tonight" Weiss whispered with a hot breath, licking the tender skin where she had been biting. She couldn't help it, her incredible feelings for Ruby, and the desire to show her exactly how much she loved her in a very physical way. Weiss began to slip her fingers down Ruby's waistband, tugging gently on her earlobe with her teeth._

" _Mmmm, Weiss wait." Ruby moaned shyly_

 _Instantly Weiss' hand pulled away "Is something wrong?" Weiss said, concerned._

" _I really don't want to tonight" Ruby said the exhaustion evident in her voice._

" _Oh...Sorry, I see" Weiss said, feeling dejected_

 _Ruby caressed Weiss' cheek as she turned it back towards her, brushing her thumb lovingly over it. Caring silver eyes met icy blue, and Weiss understood that Ruby meant no harm._

" _Weiss, I'm just tired, You're absolutely beautiful and I love being intimate with you." She interrupted her comforting words with a giggle "but we have already had so much fun this week, and I'm spent."_

" _I'm sorry for assuming Ruby, it's just that being physical with you is really important to me, I know that want me." Weiss apologized_

 _Ruby pressed her lips softly to Weiss' and Weiss closed her eyes in content, something about Ruby's kisses were able to transfer her emotions so much better than words. Weiss felt better instantly, and she thanked Ruby quietly._

" _I told you that you can take care of yourself if you want, I don't mind" she finished with a light giggle._

" _I just don't want you to think that I don't want you-"_

 _Ruby interrupted her "Weiss, I never have to wonder that, when I'm with you I feel sexy, like I'm so attractive to you, and you never fail to deliver."_

 _Weiss responded shyly with a blush "it's because you are. Don't you feel weird, like I shouldn't be doing that with you so close to me?"_

 _Ruby shook her head. "I...I actually think it's kinda hot, I want to share a special moment with you, I just don't have the energy for what we usually do. I can just hold you while you do whatever you need"_

" _A-Are you sure?" Weiss asked_

" _Of course, and if you don't want to anymore you can stop"_

" _Okay, and thank you Ruby, I love you" Weiss said in earnest_

" _I love you too Weiss, I'm here for you"_

 _Weiss began to pull up on her nightgown, but Ruby lightly swatted her hand away. "Let me help you, just because I'm tired doesn't mean I don't want to touch you."_

 _Weiss blushed, but moaned softly as she felt her partner's hands on her skin, she was aching between her legs at the thought of pleasuring herself while Ruby held her. The thin fabric was gently lifted above her head, and tossed aside carelessly. Ruby's warm arms wrapped around her waist, and she kissed her neck softly. "Do whatever feels good okay? I'm right here for you." Ruby whispered into Weiss' ear. Weiss' hand nervously traveled down her own form, peeling her panties down. All hesitation left her as her fingers found sweet relief, and she couldn't help but moan softly. Ruby squeezed her tighter, and gently grasped Weiss' free hand, brushing her thumb over it gently. This brought another bout of soft, pleasured moans from Weiss, and she pressed further into Ruby's body._

" _Rubyy" she moaned softly. Everything felt so much better, even though it was still her own fingers, Ruby's closeness and the thought of how much she was enjoying it made hot pleasure shoot through Weiss' body._

 _Ruby blushed lightly as Weiss' called her name, she loved that Weiss was enjoying herself, and that she could help. She buried her head in Weiss' neck, she loved intimate moments with Weiss, things they did together that were exclusive to them, their closeness made her whole body warm, and she couldn't stop thinking about how much she loved the girl in her arms. Ruby continued to hold Weiss as she worked frustrated circles over her center, mewling in pleasure. Ruby could tell Weiss was getting close, her breaths turning to short little pants. She kissed the tender base of Weiss' neck, and whispered in her ear "I love you, so much"_

 _Ruby smiled as she felt the heiress' body shudder with climax, continuing to hold the girl that was trembling in pleasure as she called Ruby's name softly. They sat in silence for a moment, relishing in the warmth of the moment, before Ruby spoke up._

" _Did that help?" She asked, legitimate concern in her voice_

" _That felt so much better, lasted so much longer, and made me come undone so much faster when you were holding me. Thank you Ruby, I'm so lucky to have you."_

" _And I'm lucky to have a wonderful girlfriend who trusts me, now let's get some sleep"_

 _Ruby's arms felt even warmer around her back, and she was able to find sleep quickly, content the Ruby was able to find a way to help her relieve her need._

Weiss smiled, recalling the memory. It had been so long since then, but it was an activity they still practiced on occasion. Weiss couldn't help that she felt more drive than Ruby, and it was the best way the younger girl could help her when she wasn't in the mood. Weiss knew tonight would be one of those nights.

She lay down next to Ruby, softly kissing her cheek. "I know you're tired, so do you think tonight you could just help m-"

Ruby interrupted her, knowing that even after all this time, Weiss was still embarrassed at asking Ruby if she would let her touch herself. "Of course my horny little angel" she finished with a giggle.

Weiss just blushed "Shush Ruby, it's not my fault you turn me on so much"

Ruby grabbed Weiss by her rear and pulled her closer, groping softly. "Let me help you with that." Ruby said again, the familiar line so much more erotic now. Weiss smiled despite herself, she was happy they could poke fun at each other and not have to worry about walking on eggshells, they loved each other and it made everything so much easier. Their playful attitude faded quickly as Ruby's fingers grazed over Weiss' thighs, gripping at her nightgown. It was almost tradition for Ruby to undress Weiss, helping spur her on as well as giving Ruby a soft moment to show her love. They both relished it, Weiss shuddering at the warm feeling it sent sprawling through her body and landing between her legs, and Ruby the wonderful feeling of warm skin underneath her fingers. The poor nightgown always got disregarded, tossed in some corner of the room where it wouldn't bother them until the next morning. This time, Ruby gently gripped the hand that Weiss was beginning to trail down to her sex.

"I want to feel everything you do to yourself." Ruby whispered softly, and she felt Weiss shudder a little. "Stop that" Weiss said lightly

"Stop what?" Ruby said, holding back a giggle.

"Being sexy" Weiss stated bluntly

Ruby just smiled back. "Nope."

Banter aside, Weiss mewled as her fingers began to run slowly over her folds, her legs tensing in pleasure. Ruby's other hand wrapped around Weiss' waist, and she brushed her fingers back and forth over the smooth skin.

" _Rubyy_ " She moaned softly in appreciation, she never tired of Ruby holding her like this.

Ruby was so much more confident now, she always wanted to make Weiss fall apart without even touching her, turning what would be some simple relief into something special. She sunk her teeth ever so lightly into the soft skin of Weiss' neck, attacking it in a series of nibbles and licks that left the skin slightly bruised and clearly marked. Weiss mewled in surprise and pleasure, loving the feeling combined with the soft brushes of her fingers over her bundle of nerves. Ruby could feel Weiss' hands shuffle as they worked in various patterns, getting faster as the pleasure built up inside of her. Ruby squeezed her tight, nibbling on her earlobe before whispering in her ear with a hot breath.

"Sometimes, I wonder what you think about while you moan my name. Is it the way it feels when I suck just right on your needy little clit-" Weiss interrupted her with a loud whimper, pleasure and arousal shooting through her as Ruby was whispering dirty words into her ear. "Or is it about when I rub my fingers against the spot inside you that makes you clench around them. Or perhaps it's about the babbling mess I turn you into when I do both at the same time." She finished with a wet kiss right below Weiss' ear.

" _R-Rubyy Mmmm_ " She moaned, she couldn't resist when Ruby would describe all the things she did to her, it was one of her many weaknesses.

Ruby just smiled as she felt Weiss' fingers working at a quick pace, her hips rocking slowly and rhythmically against the desperate circles.

"Are you close already?" Ruby asked, though she was sure she knew the answer.

A desperate nod told her everything she needed to know. Suddenly her voice became soft, and she planted a gentle kiss on Weiss' neck. "I still love you, now hurry up and come already, I want to hear those pretty moans of yours"

Weiss jerked and whimpered softly as her orgasm washed over her.

"There it is" Ruby whispered softly "I love it when I can feel your legs shaking, it must feel really good."

Those soft, teasing words made Weiss' climax intense, a whole wave of pure pleasure crashing through her that escaped in the sound of another soft cry. Ruby nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck, kissing it softly to help gradually slow her breath and ease her down from her finish.

Weiss couldn't stop thinking about how perfect that moment was, Ruby couldn't be described as anything but her soul mate. Ruby was impossibly attractive to her, and it made every night they spent together nothing short of a wet dream. More than that, Ruby understood Weiss and her needs, and was willing to help her through everything, holding back all judgement in favor of love. She was sure that Ruby was the girl she wanted to be with forever. Regardless of how old they grew, she never wanted to stop waking up in her warm, caring arms.

"I love you so much Ruby, you're so special to me, I promise I'll stay with you forever."

Ruby just kissed her softly on the cheek. "I was just thinking exactly that, I know I'll never tire of you Weiss, you're so wonderful. I love you"

Weiss had lost all memory of sleep consisting of anything but being wrapped in warm arms of a girl who she loved dearly.


End file.
